


Finding Hope

by thatkidwithr6ses



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, Heartbreak, Kissing, Secrets, Spoilers for Season 3, Theories, gandra's redemption arc, not canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatkidwithr6ses/pseuds/thatkidwithr6ses
Summary: As soon as Gandra became a spy for F.OW.L, she learned to never get attached to others. That compassion can be one's downfall. And she has mostly lived by that.  But there is one certain duck that'll make her reconsider.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera & Gandra Dee, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera & Gyro Gearloose, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera & Huey Duck, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gandra Dee, Huey Duck & Boyd, M'ma Cabrera & Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Finding Hope

_**Wednesday, 3:46 AM** _

Gandra laid in her pull out sofa aimlessly staring at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep. She didn't _want_ to sleep. She didn't know why, but she just didn't. She felt as if, she needed to do something. ' _Probably just need to do some work'_ , she thought. She let out a sigh and got up from her semi-comfortable bed and went into her "lab" (which was really just a closet in her hallway that was big enough to fit a desk in).

Gandra reached the off budget lab and went to work. She had been there for about twenty five minutes, and let's just say that she spent fifteen minutes zoning out and five minutes actually working. She had no clue what was up. Usually she'd be a hundred percent focused on any project she was working on, but this time was different. She then huffed and forced herself to focus on it. Still didn't work. She still had that panging feeling of needing to do something, but the question was what? She shook her head and grabbed her phone, giving a sign that she was taking a break. She blindly scrolled through her social media just to get bored of it quickly. She then tried playing _Beak's Crush_ , a really stupid mobile game that was already preinstalled into the phone. Of course, Gandra didn't really like the game, but she would play it on rare occasions just to pass time. That also got boring quickly. She then finds herself scrolling through literally any and every app on her phone. She stumbled into her messages and scrolls from top to bottom and lazily reading the names and the little preview of the last message sent from each person. She then skims a name that made her eyebrows furrow. " **Suit** _ **;)**_ " is what it read. She hesitantly clicked on the messages to see what they last talked about. 

_May 16, 2019_

**Suit _;)_ : Hello again! I would like to say thank you for finding interest in my work. I honestly can't wait to work with you. Not to be creepy or anything! Anyway, what is your address? So I can pick you up I mean.**

**You: lol, its 4539 Cod Street**

**Suit _;)_ : Oh okay! I'll be there in about 20 minutes, sorry if that's too long.**

**You: lol, im fine w/ that**

**Suit _;)_ : Oh that's good.. I'll see you there!**

_Read at 6:37 PM_

Gandra dropped the phone on the table and sighed, propping her arm on the table and resting her chin on her hand. She hasn't communicated with him since that day. The day he invited her to his lab. The day where she was assigned a mission by Beaks to steal his pass code. The day where he shattered her expectations. Sure, she did help him in the end when Beaks attacked him, but that was only because she had been wanting to kick his butt since they met.

_'And you couldn't stand by and see Fenton get hurt'_

She shook her head. _'No, that's not it'_ , she thought. She sat back in her chair and rolled her eyes. She thinks he's neat, yes, but that's because he ended up being more interesting than she expected. Instead of a dorky pencil pusher, she got to hang out with a dorky, yet pretty charismatic guy. But that was all, nothing more nothing less.

And then the feeling comes back.

It was stronger this time, like as strong to make you groan out of frustration or curse out loud. It was almost as if the feeling had manifested a voice due to it's growth in strength. It was like some sort of mumbling, not too distinguishable but not total gibberish. But it was for sure annoying. **'You gotta do it...'** it would say, **'you need to...'** it would add. She curled into herself in the chair in an attempt to block out the voice. It was really starting to get on her nerves as it got louder. **'You gotta go s... you need to tell him.... tell him s.... tell him sorr... sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry-**

**Go apologize!'**

Gandra immediately stood up at that last thought. She crossed her arms with a sigh and looked down at the floor as a new emotion began to come over. Guilt. She felt guilty and hated it. She hated how she actually felt guilty about this. It nearly made her want to throw her chair across the pretty cramped room. What made her hate it the most was how she couldn't help it. She couldn't control the feeling and that's what made everything worse. She tried with every ounce of her mind but it didn't work. It somehow made her guilt grow stronger, too strong to even ignore at this point. She walked out of the lab and slammed the door behind her as a sign of defeat. She had no other choice but to apologize and get it over with. _'Just get him a fruit basket, say you' re sorry, and go home'_ she thought. She nodded to herself and was thinking about getting ready until she realized...

She didn't know his address.

And it was the middle of the night.

Oh well, finding his address would be easy, but he probably wouldn't be in a great mood if she woke him up in the middle of the night just to say sorry. No normal person does. Although, Fenton isn't really all that normal.

Nonetheless, she decided to do it tomorrow. So she hopped back in her pull out sofa and just laid there with her thoughts, knowing that she won't be able to fall back asleep soon. She lies down with her hands under her head and stares blankly at the ceiling. Tomorrow was kind of eventful, but how eventful could it get?


End file.
